Luna Azul
by VivynKat
Summary: Tratando de regresar a su hogar, terminan en otro tiempo y lugar. Ahora, el destino de un país depende de ellos, siendo nuevamente héroes de la gente. Y con un rayo de Luna Azul, la magia ocurre dentro de sus corazones.
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer****On:** Los personajes originales nomepertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal FullMetal Alchemist ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia a su agrado.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Luna Azul

**Luna Azul**


	3. Prólogo

Prólogo

De todas las cosas que pudieron haber salido mal... esta no era la más grave. Al menos estaban completos. O eso creían, luego de una detallada examinación de sus cuerpos. Si, no faltaba nada.

Sabían que el proceso no había salido bien. Ya tenían una especie de sexto sentido para darse cuenta de ello. Tantas veces que les había ocurrido.

No tenían idea de en dónde estaban. El mayor había aprendido de sus anteriores intentos que no sólo se movían a través del tiempo, sino también a través del espacio. Habían pasado los últimos tres años en una ciudad conocida como Berlín, en Alemania. Un país tan extraño como ellos lo eran para los alemanes. Tres largos años en los cuales creían que iban a estar bien, pero no fue así.

Una necesidad se fue formando dentro de ellos, algo que los carcomía día y noche. Y esa necesidad se transformó en un sueño anhelado por ambos: tenían que volver. Pero, ¿cómo?

Desarrollaron un sinfín de teorías, plantearon ecuaciones de probabilidades, métodos de prueba. Poco a poco iban sintiendo cómo se acercaban a la respuesta.

El día de su experimento final llegó. Utilizaron todos los medios posibles que tenían al alcance para realizar su cometido. Y allí estaba, en toda su grandeza: la Puerta de la Verdad. Se encontraban frente a ella, pero el temor se apoderó de ellos. ¿Cómo lograrían abrirla sin alquimia? ¿Acaso la puerta les pediría algo de intercambio para dejarlos regresar a su hogar?

No querían perderse nuevamente. Ya habían sufrido mucho durante su adolescencial. Que algo más se les presentase sería simplemente insoportable, sobre todo para el mayor.

Habían cruzado la puerta nuevamente, y completos para su sorpresa. Tanto sus cuerpos como sus memorias estaban intactos. Pero sus esperanzas de volver a casa se desintegraron al mirar la arquitectura a su alrededor: Amestris no tenía edificaciones similares.

No estaban en casa. Entonces, ¿a dónde habían ido? Caminando por las oscuras calles del lugar, ambos trataban de buscar algún tipo de respuesta.

- Eso no importa mientras estemos juntos, ¿no es verdad?

- Si... Mientras estemos juntos, estaremos bien.

- ¡Hey, ustedes!

Una voz en un callejón. Ambos se voltearon listos para defenderse de lo que fuera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensan pegarle a un viejo lisiado?

A la luz de un farol de calle, ambos notaron que se les acercaba un señor anciano de estatura baja, los cabellos canos, ropa hecha jirones, y un bastón de madera que le permitía caminar con cierta dificultad, debido a su pronunciada cojera.

- ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes como ustedes en las calles solitarias a mitad de la noche?

- ¿¡Y a usted que le importa, anciano!

- Creo que eso no es lo más acertado de hacer ahora...

- Tu compañero tiene razón – comentó el anciano, que los miraba con gran atención, estudiándolos -. No están seguros aquí afuera. Francia no es lo que era antes.

- ¿Di-dijo Francia? – preguntó incrédulo el mayor de los jóvenes.

- Ustedes son dos jóvenes extraños. Lo mejor es que vengan conmigo, estarán a salvo.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que tenemos que confiar en ti?

- Porque si fuese su enemigo, ya los habría matado de seguro.

Notó que el mayor iba a hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero logró callarlo al mostrarle el lijero brillo de la espada que llevaba en el cinto.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo, el anciano logró convencerlos. Ambos jóvenes le siguieron hasta su casa, una pequeña cabaña de madera en la linde del bosque.

Se movieron en el espacio, y también en el tiempo. Habían llegado nad más y nada menos que a Francia, alrededor de los años 1700. Estaban en el pasado. Posiblemente en el mismo mundo paralelo. Sentían cómo se alejaban cada vez más de su hogar.


	4. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Las calles de Paris siempre fueron desastrosas, llenas de gente yendo y viniendo a lo largo del mercado. Plumas de gallo y repollos olorosos volaban en todas direcciones, mientras un joven de cabellos rubios atropeyaba a la gente al tratar de escapar de un comerciante furioso.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón!

- ¡No lo creo, idiota!

- ¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando te atrape!

El joven se detuvo momentáneamente con una manzana roja en la mano, mirando a su perseguidor con burla. El obeso hombre se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con rabia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Le dirás... a ese maestro tuyo... que me pague... lo que me debe...

- Hmmm... No, creo que no lo haré. Según tengo entendido, eres tú quien le debe a él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, enano mocoso?

El joven absorbió el aire profundamente, logrando controlar su carácter... por poco.

- Lo que oíste, bola de cebo. Tú y todos en esta ciudad le deben su vida al pobre anciano.

- ¿A ese traidor a la patria? – comentó el comerciante con una risa burlona.

- ¡Era un buen hombre! – gritó el joven.

- ¡Era un Mosquetero de porquería!

De repente, una asombrosa cantidad de tomates le cayó encima al comerciante, causando la risa de todos a su alrededor. El joven rubio fue jalado por otro joven de cabellos castaños, sacándolo del lugar. Mientras, el pobre comerciante sufría su humillación en el suelo del mercado, cubierto de salsa de tomate y lamido por los perros.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Elric!

Los jóvenes explotaron en risa mientras seguían corriendo por las calles de la ciudad.

- ¡Esta vez quedaste espectacular, hermano! – le gritó el rubio.

- ¿Cuándo no lo hago?

- Cierto, cierto.

- ¡Hermano, los guardias!

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron que detenerse ante la presencia de una docena de la guardia real de Francia... o mejor conocida como los mosqueteros de la máxima autoridad hasta los momentos del país.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si son nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Elric.

- ¿Qué hay, Kimbley?

- Vamos, Edward. ¿En qué problemas te has metido esta vez?

- En ninguno. Somos ciudadanos honestos – expresó seriamente el joven castaño, produciendo la risa de los soldados.

- Claro que sí, Alphonse – comentó entre risas Kimbley, teniente de la guardia -. Y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra.

- Entonces déjame decirte que estás bastante fea, su alteza – dijo el joven rubio, causando la risa de su acompañante y la rabia del teniente.

- ¡Atrápenlos!

Los mosqueteros desenvainaron sus mosquetes y atacaron a los jóvenes, quienes se dispusieron a utilizar los elementos que tenían a su alrededor para defenderse y noquear a su enemigo.

Ambos eran bastante hábiles en batalla, pero cuidadosos ante el filo de las armas de sus contrincantes.

Pero el teniente Kimbley tenía preferencia por un joven, y desenvainando su mosquete, se enfrenta al joven de cabellos rubios, quien se defendía como podía con un bastón de hierro.

- Eres rápido, Elric. Pero en estos días la mejor arma es una espada.

- Creo que me quedaré como estoy, muchas gracias.

Su compañero luchaba contra los tres soldados restantes luego de haberle robado una espada a uno de ellos. En cuestión de segundos, los había derrotado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Elric? ¿Ya te cansaste? – preguntó en burla el teniente Kimbley tenía amenazado al joven rubio con la punta de su espada apuntando a su cuello.

- ¡Hermano!

El joven castaño se abalanzó contra el teniente, pero éste lo logró esquivar, lanzando una estocada al rubio.

Un estruendo metálico se escuchó en el lugar, y el teniente Kimbley estaba sorprendido al notar que su espada no profundizaba en el brazo derecho del joven. El castaño utilizó su espada para atacar nuevamente, produciendo chispas del choque entre metales. Luego de unos segundos, el teniente Kimbley yacía en el suelo desarmado, mientras los jóvenes huían corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Hasta la próxima, teniente de pacotilla!

- ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó un soldado, acercándose a su superior.

- Algo extraño ocultan esos jóvenes...

- Señor, ¿los perseguimos?

- No. Por los momentos los dejaremos tranquilos. No representan ninguna amenaza.

Ya fuera de la ciudad, los jóvenes se adentran en el bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña a orillas de un río. Fue cuando los recibió con señor mayor de cabellos canos y apoyado en un bastón de madera.

- Vaya, han regresado.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Le trajimos comida!

- Gracias, Alphonse. Edward, no me digas que te volviste a encontrar con el teniente Kimbley.

- Ese inútil... Y se hace llamar mosquetero. Me arruinó la ropa.

- Agradece que no te mató, hermano.

- Si, veo que tu brazo metálico fue de gran ayuda.

- ¡Bah!

- Maestro... La gente del mercado... – comenzó a decir Alphonse con algo de tristeza.

- Al, debes comprenderlos a ellos también – le explicó con calma el anciano -. No todos me ven como ustedes lo hacen.

- Son unos ignorantes. Usted los salvó de la desgracia la última vez – comentó amargamente Edward.

- Los mosqueteros han cambiado a lo largo de los años, Ed. Mis compañeros y yo no éramos bien vistos debido a nuestros métodos singulares.

- ¡Pero ustedes eran héroes! – exclamó el joven rubio, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva del anciano.

- Ustedes también lo eran, según las extrañas historias que me contaron. Y miren hasta donde han llegado.

- No te pases, D'Artagnan – respondió amargamente Edward -.

- Lo que nosotros vivimos... es equivalente al daño que hemos hecho – comentó en silencio Alphonse.

- De nuevo con eso de la equivalencia.

El anciano se quedó observando a ambos hermanos, y una sonrisa triste floreció n su rostro. Ver a esos jóvenes le recordaba demasiado a sus antiguos amigos.

- Bueno, ¿qué les parece un poco más de práctica con la espada?

- ¡Claro! – respondió emocionado Alphonse.

- ¿Para qué quiero seguir practicando con ese pedazo de metal?

- No seas grosero, Ed – le reprochó su hermano, pero el anciano le dirigió una mirada pícara.

- Tienes que saber manejar la espada para poder ser mosquetero, Edward. Alcanzar lo que en cierta forma es equivalente a lo que eras en tu otra vida.

Aquello fue suficiente para levantar los ánimos del joven rubio. Y comenzó la práctica de ese día.

Hacía unos ocho meses que los hermanos Elric, Edward y Alphonse, se habían encontrado con D'Artagnan, un anciano que antaño había sido uno de los mejores mosqueteros de la historia.

Pero los Elric no pertenecían a ese mundo. Hacía muchos años, ambos hermanos eran conocidos como los Alquimistas de Acero y del Alma, en una dimensión paralela donde la Alquimia era la ciencia más avanzada. Pero por cuestiones de su trágica historia, ambos hermanos terminaron separados por el tiempo y el espacio. Luego de una búsqueda ardua, ambos se vuelven a reencontrar en la Alemania de 1921.

No podían regresar a casa. Estaban conscientes de eso. En su lugar, se dedicaron a mejorar el mundo nuevo en el que vivían. Una de sus misiones era buscar al creador de una poderosa bomba capaz de destruir un país completo.

Y lo encontraron, un par de años después. Pero así como lo encontraron, sus intentos de detenerlo fueron vanos. Una Guerra Mundial se acercaba, y el planeta entero estaba a la expectativa de la muerte. Cosa que los hermanos no podrían aguantar. No por mucho más tiempo.

Fue cuando decidieron que era el momento de volver a casa. "La Puerta a Shamballa", como la llamaban los integrantes de la sociedad de Thule, estaba inhabilitada al momento de que la puerta al otro lado había sido cerrada. Tenían que encontrar otra forma.

La hallaron. Pero el resultado fue tan desastroso, que terminaron viajando más en el pasado, hacia 1700, y trasladándose físicamente a Francia. Agradecieron eternamente que sus cuerpos y sus recuerdos siguieran intactos. La puerta no les había arrebatado nada. ¿Lo haría la próxima vez?

Los Elric sentían cómo cada vez se alejaban más de su hogar. Durante su estadía en Alemania, lejos de las personas que conocía, Edward sentía que vivía en un sueño del cual nunca iba a despertar, viendo ciertos rostros conocidos que no pertenecían a las personas que tanto añoraba.

Ahora que estaba con Alphonse, todo era diferente. Mientras su hermano permaneciera a su lado, Edward estaría bien. Su hermano significaba su hogar. Lo mismo para Alphonse: mientras estuviese junto a Ed, ambos estarían bien.

Aceptaban a Francia como su nuevo hogar, y agradecieron la hospitalidad y el entendimiento de un hombre como D'Artagnan, quien se convirtió en su nuevo maestro, enseñándoles el arte de la lucha con la espada.

Si. Todo estaría bien.


End file.
